


Out

by sunflowerscales



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bathing, Carrying, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, also an au where Martin and Jon are already dating so, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerscales/pseuds/sunflowerscales
Summary: Rewrite of Jon escaping The Buried, based off of this https://vissercomplex.tumblr.com/post/183834653557/i-just-tried-to-cite-jon-being-a-lit-major-in-anYes I also reused some of the dialogue from episode 132 so like. Spoiler alert.





	Out

Jon climbed the stairs for what he hoped would be the last time ever, holding Daisy to his side. He could feel something, an anchor stronger than his rib pulling him up the stairs and out of The Pit. He hears a faint cacophony of familiar voices above them.

"Come on. We're close. This way." Jon strains, pulling Daisy up the stairs behind him.

He sees light leaking into the seemingly endless darkness above them and rests Daisy on the stairs next to him. Jon braces his arms against the rough, heavy wood above them "Here, come on- push!" They both groan, exhausted as they heave against the coffin lid, flinging it open. They hear a mass of objects clattering against the floor and a few of the voices cut off, but the remaining ones overlap, filling the room with sound.

Jon lets out a sigh of relief as he topples onto the carpet of the archive.

"Wh- We're out! We're really out! I can't believe-" Daisy cheers, to the best of her ability.

"Umm..."

"What? What is it?"

"Tape recorders... Good lord, must be dozens of them."

The door in front of them clicks open, causing Daisy and Jon's heads to shoot up and turn their attention towards it.

"Jon, you stupid idiot! What did you think?" Basira asked, sounding both relieved an exasperated. There was another voice behind her, mumbling, but Jon couldn't quite make it out

"Hi..." Daisy sighed softly, smiling up at Basira.

"Oh my god." Basira faltered, rushing over to Daisy and dropping to her knees to hold the woman in her arms. Jon watched them for a moment before someone else lunged for him. 

"Jon!" The man cried out, wrapping his soft arms around The Archivist.

"M-Martin...?" He asked, his voice shaking and puzzled before looking up to see the man's face for himself.

Jon was overjoyed, he felt as if every bad feeling from being stuck in The Pit was pouring from his heart. He rested his beaten hands on Martin's cheek and pulled him close into a rough kiss, just before tears began to stream down his face.

Jon let himself practically fall into Martin's arms, relaxing for what felt like the first time in forever as their lips brushed against each other. Jon combed his fingers through Martin's soft hair as Martin ran his hands through Jon's dark mass of matted hair. Martin tasted like tea, he thought. That was the only thing he could think before Martin pulled away. 

"I was so afraid I would never see you again, Jon..."

"I... I won't say I was devoid of fear either... Once I found Daisy I thought that maybe..."

"No- God, please don't talk about being in there anymore, Jon" Daisy interrupted.

The two couples looked at each other. Martin and Basira both held their lovers in their arms tightly. Their lovers they were so afraid to lose, who they were sure they were going to lose just moments ago.

"Right- Yes- Of course." Jon sighed "Who's idea..." He glanced over to the pile of tape recorders that had been flung across the room when he and Daisy opened the coffin.

"It was Martin's," Basira said quickly. "He thought that since you relied so heavily on the statements they would lure you back, in a way."

"Yes... " Jon beamed up at Martin, who was smiling timidly. "How clever..." He caressed his assistant's cheek.

"You're both filthy..." Martin says, licking his thumb and tried to scrub some of the dirt off of Jon's face. "We should... You should both get home, it's been days."

"Days?!" 

"Yes, Jon it's... you were in there for so long, I was afraid-"

"Right I- Martin's right..." he looks at Daisy briefly and nods. "We should all get home..."

The four of them file out, Basira and Martin helping Daisy and Jon walk on their unstable legs. They part ways once they leave the office and Martin leads Jon to his own car. "Martin I... I can't drive... not in this state..."

"Right- O-Of course... I'll drive, then... Are you feeling well enough to give me directions?"

"Yes... I'll be fine, just umm, help me in the car, would you?" Jon asks, a bit uncomfortably. He's not used to relying on others so much. Not like this. 

Martin nods, lifts him and lowers him into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat. They have a quiet ride to Jon's flat. The silence is only broken by Jon's heavy breathing and instructions for turns every few minutes. When they arrive, Martin lifts Jon again, carrying him bridal style up to the flat. 

"Martin, really, I can walk myself."

"But you shouldn't, you need to rest, who knows what impact The Pit could have had on you..." Jon sighs and submits to his assistant's care. He can feel that Martin is truly concerned. He doesn't want to, but he can see in Martin's head. He can see Martin remembering taking care of his sickly mother, but he also sees that Martin knows things are different now. He knows Jon loves him.

Martin sets Jon down so that he can unlock the front door and helps him in. It's a bit messy, scattered papers with coffee rings stained onto them, a few books scattered about, opened to random pages, but Martin finds it charming. Jon immediately stumbles towards his couch and nearly throws himself onto it. 

"Would... you like some tea? I can make some, umm, if you have any..." Martin asks gently, resting a hand on Jon's back. Jon simply nods silently, his face buried in the couch as he lifts his scarred hand to point towards the kitchen doorway. "Alright, I umm... I'll be back..."

Martin silently shuffles into Jon's kitchen, leaving Jon to doze off on the couch. When Martin returns, he sets the two cups of tea on top of Jon's coffee table, smiling when he hears Jon's soft snoring as he gently lays and hand on Jon's shoulder and shakes him a bit. "Jon? Wake up..." Jon's snoring stops abruptly and he lifts his head.

"Hmm?"

"I made tea, Jon."

"R... Right..." Jon's words slur a bit in his half-asleep state and he sits up, leans against Martin's side and sighs, content.

Martin places the cup in Jon's hands "Careful now, It's hot." Jon just nods silent and takes a sip before spitting it back out. 

"Ah-!" He sticks out his tongue to cool it and Martin tries to stifle a laugh.

"I told you it was hot."

"I'm exhausted, Martin, can we please just... rest?"

"Not until you wash that awful mess off of you... I'm sure you'll feel much better after a shower."

Jon groans, "Martin, please... I don't know if I can stand for that long."

"Then I'll run you a bath." Jon sighs again and lies down on the couch as Martin stands. "Don't fall asleep on me this time." Jon just nods and closes his eyes, telling himself he's just resting them.

He watches Martin find the bathroom, a decent-sized one attach to his bedroom. He fills the bath, checking the temperature with his hand between sips of his tea. That makes Jon smile, seeing Martin take his time to make sure it's comfortable enough for him.

Then Martin returns, and Jon opens his eyes to greet him with a soft, tired, smile. He picks up the thin man and carries him to the bathroom, setting him on the edge of the tub. "Would you like to... umm... be alone or... should I..." Martin fidgets, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure if Jon was comfortable with him seeing... everything.

"It's fine, just... Sit here and keep me company, please..." Martin nods and Jon undresses, revealing his thin fame. His ribs jut out oddly, almost like there arent enough of them and Martin can just barely see the bones in his narrow hips. Martin sips his tea and tries not to stare at Jon too much as he undresses, but the man is just so... wonderful, it's impossible not to steal a few glances.

Jon finally lowers himself into the warm water with a bit of a groan and lets himself lie back and enjoy the warmth. "Thank you, Martin." He sighs.

"O-Of course, Jon..." Martin smiles timidly.

He sits on the floor, next to the tub while Jon bathes himself. It gives him time to think...

"Jon?" Martin asks.

Jon stops in his tracks and turns to look at his assistant, "Yes, Martin?"

"I umm- I've missed you... I'm sorry, about Peter and-"

"Martin..." Jon interjects, reaching out to grab Martin's hand. "I understand... I think... Can you just... tell me what Peter is trying to do?"

"I don't know, Jon... He won't tell me... I think maybe it's... because of this, because he knows you'll want to know, and he knows you can reach inside of me and take it if you wanted to. He's going to be upset with me, he thinks you're a setback to his plans but... I love you, Jon. I don't know what Peter is up to but... If it's some saving the world level... thing than... I'm want to apologize in advance..."

"Martin." He stops him, leaning forward, out of the tub, and martin looks up from the floor as water droplets land on the leg of his pants "I understand. I will always love you." He rests his wet palm and Martin's shoulder and Martin smiles.

"You're umm... You're getting me all wet."

"Ah- I apologize." he brings his hand back to the tub, but still leans forward. "But... I do mean it. If Peter hurts you-"

"He won't hurt me, Jon... I'm going to be fine, I promise." He leans forward and kisses Jon softly. "Finish up so we can get you in bed..."

Jon smiles, "Of course..."

Martin watches as Jon washes his dirty, matted hair and helps him out of the tub. Jon dries himself and Martin hands him a robe, it's soft, and embroidered with the initials "J.S."

Jon wraps it around his body and smiles. Martin can't help but smile back, seeing how comfortable Jon is now.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes... I think I am." Jon replies and lifts his arms to wrap them around Martin's neck.

He seems so relaxed now, he allows Martin to carry him to bed, with his arm wrapped around his neck. He sets the archivist on his bed, gently, and climbs in next to him.

"I love you dearly, Martin."

"I love you too, Jon."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
